marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilators Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Deathwings * * Locations: * ** * * * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = There is Unrest in the Forest, There is Trouble with the Trees | Writer2_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer2_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler2_1 = Timothy Green II | Inker2_1 = Timothy Green II | Colourist2_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis2 = Rocket Raccoon has a speeder bike sent to him from a satellite in orbit of Planet X in order for him to rescue Groot from the Isle of Punishment. Unfortunately, the robotic guard birds aren't going to let him, proceeding to terminate Groot. Luckily, Groot spawn himself a new body from an small piece of himself. Just as the Timely Inc. analyzer reminds Rocket that they still have the guard birds to worry about, they are rescued by the Undergrowth Resistance, a collection of anthropomorphic animals, bugs and toadstools work for their rights against the Arbor Masters. Rocket then stands up to give an encouraging speech to the resistance for them to fight the injustice they live under. However, he soon discovers that the resistance only wants trivial rights, not outright revolution. Rocket then laments to Groot all the failures that the Guardians of the Galaxy were unable to achieve. He then gets to the topic of why he came to Planet X, regarding the clown assassin made out of sentient wood. Groot tells him that the clown came from Halfworld, Rocket's home planet, which he doesn't remember much about. As Groot explains, whoever sent the assassin knew that they couldn't slip much past Timely Inc security, so they sent one of sentient wood to lure Rocket to Planet X, where a full hit squad could take him out easily. On cue, a clown hit squad does arrive, threatening to burn down the entire forest unless Rocket is given to them. Rocket, Groot and the Undergrowth Resistance managed to fight them off. Though the clowns are subdued, the fire is still raging. Therefore, Rocket sends an order to his satellite to fire chemicals into the upper atmosphere to create a monsoon to put out the fire. In gratitude, the Arbor Masters give Groot a full pardon. But, rather than stay for the festivities, Rocket and Groot take the clowns' ambulance ship to go to Halfwoorld. Rocket then asks out loud why the clowns would drive such a ship. Groot tells him that Halfworld is a lunatic asylum; Rocket comments that he now knows why he blocked out so many memories. Two days later, they arrive at Halfworld and enter one of the protective rings surrounding the planet. Rocket tries to hail out to anyone one the communicator, but one he mentions his name, a voice at the other end says that he shouldn't have come back, for now they'll have to kill him. Promptly, twenty-four fusion warheads are fired that the duo. The analyzers tells them they have two seconds to live. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Robot woodpeckers * Wooden clown assassins Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Straits of Dire ** Isle of Punishment * ** Items: * Timely Inc. Shipment Processing and Analysis Device Vehicles: * Nitro Weapons Systems Model 357 Assault Sled * Ambulance ship | Solicit = They're back: The Spaceknights and the Dire Wraiths! As the Wraith’s deadly Black Sun ascends and their foul magics return, the homeworld of the Spaceknights looks as if it will be the first planet to fall to their might! Only the awesome Annihilators, the newest and most powerful Marvel team of all, stand between the Wraiths and total galactic conquest! Meanwhile, Rocket Raccoon races to Planet X to rescue his old buddy Groot. But what is the secret from Rocket’s past that is coming back to haunt him? All this, plus a variant cover by B.P.R.D.’s Guy Davis! | Notes = | Trivia = The title of the 2nd story, There is Unrest in the Forest, There is Trouble with the Trees, is also a lyric from the Rush song The Trees. | Recommended = | Links = }}